Prince Dead Then Back Again
by Shoetsu Otaku
Summary: Prince defeats the Dictator Of Life, and drops into seclusion after loosing her character. Now Prince is back and is fighting to take her place among Odd Squad once more, this time using the name Eclipse. She must go through trials to reclaim her still alive item, with the help of characters from LSK, and Eclipse Hunter, both also by Yu Wo. *Alert. This story is on hiatus...Forever
1. Chapter 1

**1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo, and Prince Rebirth belongs to Exile Wrath only and exclusively.**  
**I first got the idea of writing a Prince dj, but felt truly inspired by Exile Wraths story, which I say with regret, is currently on hold due to the authors current situation of being in a coma. I apologize to those who feel this is a copyright, but I assure you that my Second Life after story will be different, and I don't plan on revolving it around the original storyline like Exile did.**

**If my story is banned due to viewers thoughts as copywriter, then so be it. I just can't stand a story to go unfinished, and I LOVE this particular one. I won't be using the same characters or plot, but I will use something similar to how Feng Yang Ming got Xiao Lan back into the game. Also, Exile didn't kill Gui or Wicked's characterskept am keeping the plot exactly the same up until Prince dies.**

**Mina-San, I'm sorry but I'll need you reviews! I don't have anyone I know that likes 1/2 Prince so they can't read it and review for me! I really would like help :) Enjoy!**

I just sat there, staring at the Second Life helmet, and remembering the last moments of my alter-ego, Prince.

Second Life"Prince! No! Priiiiiiiince!" Lolidragon, Nan Gon Zui, Doll, the dying faces of Yu Lian and Wolf-Dage stared at me in sadness as I began to dissolve into oblivion.

System notice: ND Program has been activated. Character Prince is being deleted

Everything began to fade, and I remembered how Wicked and Gui had both looked when they lost their characters, both smiling at me with the same love, that same damnable love, and my eyes closed, praying goodbye to everyone.

Goodbye Gui, the man I love, who loves only me in-game, giving up his dignity for me.

Goodbye Wicked, your annoying over protectiveness, your unrequited love for me, I see you only as a brother, I'm sorry.

Wolf-Dage, the big brother who always gave me good advice,

Yu Lian and all the things I went through to escape her wrath,

Doll, running around after me, crying out "Dage" clinging to me, sorry I don't have anymore snacks.

_At least Lolidragon won't be after my virginity anymore,_ I mused. Then I frowned, remembering the last time I saw her, crying, reaching out to Prince, even with defeat plain in her eyes.

Remembering that hurt so much that I threw the helmet aside, bouncing on my bedroom floor.

"Sis? Sis!" Yang Ming charged through the door, breathing hard, his face pale. When he got a clear look at my face, his face blanched even whiter. I would have chuckled if I didn't feel so devastated.

Yang Ming

Looking at my sis, you would almost never guess that she was Prince, the legendary spokesperson in the game, the Bloody Overlord of the central continent. She really didn't seem special, but if you looked closely, and watched her for a day or two, you could see the similarities between the them.

Their pouting face, temper tantrum, her foolish grin, all a part of my sister that she showed in and out of Second Life. How could professor Min not tell that my sister was Prince? A genius with an IQ of 200 was still human after all.

"Sis? I'll tell professor you're sick, ok? You don't have to go to school." She looked up at me, her brown eyes glazed over, and nodded. I left for school, glancing over my shoulder at the shadowy figure projecting from the window.

Xiao Lan

My life was changed. How could I go to school, and have to face Gui and Wolf-Dage without breaking down?

How could I leave the house without hearing people on the street chatting about Second Life? I just wanted to forget it all. I looked up, seeing my brother talking to me with an expression I've rarely ever seen; worry.

I just nodded to whatever it was he was talking about, and laid back in bed, shutting out the world.

One month later-Feng Yang Ming

Kicking open the door to the entry hall, Wu Quing marched into the room of depression, as it had come to be known after Prince's disappearance from the game, where the survivor players, and RP's, or recreated players, those who died from the ND or HD programs created their characters again are known as, moped Odd Squad.

Yu Lian was huddled in Wolf's arms, Doll barely stopping Meatbun from flooding the castle with his tears - which, by the way, would add to another of his teary feats. Fire Phoenix was watching warily over her master Gui, who sat holding Black Dao as if he let go, it would follow Prince into oblivion. Lolidragon sat there mumbling to herself, looking like she was trying to solve an impossible problem.

"I've had enough!" Wu Quing roared at the sulking group, whiched flinched from his words. "Thanks to our spokesperson (Prince was a forbidden word among those present) the DOL was saved from the virus and began fixing Second Life, the creators let the self-aware NPC's free throughout Second Life, and we all got a chance to continue playing, albeit that some had to re-level up somewhat, and you're all sitting here mumbling to yourselves!"

Lolidragon twitched. "What are we supposed to do?! Prince was pretty much all the fun to be had in this team." Wu Quing's temper flared, but he pushed it down, fanning himself in a haughty manner.

An idea sprung into his mind, but he would have to compromise a certain promise of his just a teensy bit. "Well right now, none of you are acting any different from Prince. The last time my sis and I saw him, he was moping in his room as well!"

The majority of Odd Squad nearly fell over, Lolidragon and Wolf excluded, although their astonished faces toward what Wu Quing revealed were hilarious.

"The idiot is moping?"

"How is Dage?"

"Moping? His Highness is not fit to mope!"

"I hope he's not wasting his time or money just sitting around his house."

I sighed with relief, then pushed onward in my plan. "Yeah I know Prince, he told me not to tell, but our family's are close, the four of us have been childhood friends for a long time. "The four of you?" Yu Lian queried. Crap, I messed up. "Uh, yeah. My sister, me, Prince, and Wicked." Wu Quing fluttered his fan nervously.

"I see. No wonder student Feng Lan looked uncomfortable when we spoke of Prince in class." Gui was back to his professor personality.

Wu Quing closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was next. "I have a plan to make Prince re-enter Second Life. It may not work, but you would still get a teammate out of it." He continued with what he was planning, then held his breath, waiting.

"Hmm, I believe we should at least try. If the new person isn't what we want, then we can ask them to leave the team." Yu Lian frowned, with her calculating face out.

"No! I refuse anyone but His Highness back into the team!" Gui cried out, this time he was throwing the temper tantrum instead of Prince.

Wolf grabbed Gui and muffled his complaints out with a furry paw.

We continued our plans until it was time to log out. I pulled the helmet off and ran into Xiao Lan's room. "Hey sis! Odd squad is looking for a strong player like Prince to join their team. They got a favor from Dan Dan and are holding a test for the reborn Prince on the Western Continent!"

Don't misunderstand. I'm not getting mushy about my older sister or anything, but it was boring without arguing with her all the time. Plus her good cooking was gone too. Who was supposed to feed me if not her?

Xiao Lan

I heard the footsteps of my brother slamming through the door, and started gasping about Odd Squad searching for a new member. I just stared at him blankly as he continued. But one thing stuck in my mind from his words.

"Wait, my stuff survived? All of it, even Black Dao?" I jolted upright off my bed.

"Yeah, and they're the second prize to beating the test. You get a free ticket to the Central Continent and meet Odd Squad." Yang Ming jumped at my sudden outburst.

"You can use your own strength to climb back up to the top. You don't have to rely on anyone in the test, but you'll probably want help when training back up."

_Geez, he knows me too well._ I bit my lip in indecision, wanting, but not wanting to go.

"Well, so far a few people have tried and failed from just the first test, claiming that only the real Prince could finish them." He was looking at me with hope, before turning around and walking toward the door.

"I'm going to school, so think about it, ok?" He left me staring intently at the game helmet.

Two weeks later"Sis!" My brother as usual, crashed through my door. "Hey, sis, guess what? Only one person has ever made it through to the second challenge, and he even died right after that! Come on, only you can defeat those challenges!"

Twitch! _God he was right, I couldn't take it anymore!_ "Fine!" I roared. "I'm going in!" I got up, grabbed the helmet, and stuffed it on my head. My brother stepped back, astonished. I laid down on the bed and waited for the game to load.

Feng Yang Ming jumped around in victory before running into the game to tell Odd Squad. "He's coming." Wu Quing gasped. He had run here as fast as he could.

"What is his new ID?"

"Prince said, "Don't try to find me! We'll meet when I come back with my gear!" He doesn't want us to help him. I think he doesnt want to have any advantages in the game." Wu Quing relayed what he hoped would be what his sis would say.

"Well then, let's make sure Prince comes back to see Infinite City bursting with business!" Yu Lian smiled in the way that made you want to climb under the bed 'with' the monster.

Xiao Lan

*Ding! "Welcome new player. Since you have never logged into this game, let me help you with your class choice." A male bishie NPC _I was sure of it this time!_ Stared back at me.

"My old character was destroyed by the ND program, I have played before." I stared at him with hearts in my eyes. _Sigh, the game company has finally realized one of their mistakes, that girls play too!_ "Alright then, please choose race and looks." the NPC stared back at me indifferently.

When I was done, a tall, elf woman stood in front of me that looked like another Prince with different hair color and build. She had long black hair on the right side of her head, platinum on the left, and pink eyes with kohl1 lined around them. The kohl was because of an Egyptian proverb she had learned in class.

_Because we focused on the snake, we missed the scorpion._

_It would be easier to hide the fact that she was Prince like this. _"Player, please choose a name."_ Hmm, can't go with Feng Xiao Xiao..._ She must have taken too long thinking, becaues the NPC started giving out sugesstions. "...Player, how about Ankh? The kohl lining you eyes makes you look more Egyptian!" I considered it. "Sure, I like it!" I exclaimed.

"Ok! Now which continent do yo wish to appear on?" "Western Continent has the Prince trials correct?" I queried. "Yes it does! Do you wish to start there?" "Yes!" I jumped, finally ready to play Second Life again.

"Now, preparing downfall to Second Life!" I blanched, remembering the pain from my first fall into the game. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I blurted as the trapdoors beneath my feet opened and I fell, before clashing with the ground below.

I got up groggily, and looked around my surroundings. _Wow, this town is definitely more like Japan._ I stood, preparing myself for the next step into becoming reborn into the second Prince!

**1 Kohl is similar to eyeliner in Egypt, everyone, male or female wore it.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like! :) I hope I captured Prince's personality, please tell me! I'm so worried.**

**I won't be writing the next chapter anytime soon, I'mthinking of rewriting this story. Be back ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Prince, LSK, and Eclipse hunter belong to Yu Wo. Prince rebirth belongs to Exile wrath only.**  
**Hey guys, I hoped you liked the last chapter. I'm going to make this one even better! (hopefully.) plus I tweaked the first chapter if you would like to read it, please go ahead... I also looked to add this chapter and I saw in bright red next to the story... Reviews! I put down 5 knots! That means I'm serious about how excited I am from all the support. Thanks Drageblod and Alex Penedo for following my story, here is the next chapter! (oh yeah, to answer your question, Wu Quing was remembering his childhood and since Wicked was his childhood friend, he just blurted out that there was 4 of them.**

Attack successful… Attack successful… Attack successful  
Eclipse has reached Level 11… 12… 13… 14…  
Eclipse has learned a new ability: Dice

Huh, the game was finally acknowledging my cooking talents. I guess with the speed I was attacking with, and the neat rows I sliced up the food-I mean the mobs, it could be seen as dicing. I wiped my sword on the ground, getting the blood off it.

"Eclipse, do you want to take a break?" My new comrade was heaving next to me. His name was Elmairy Leaf.  
As we headed back, I remembered when we first met. I hadn't gotten used to not being Prince anymore at that time...

After getting my bearings, I looked around the newbie town. When I got bored of that, I headed out to self-train. When I headed out, suddenly I felt a hand tug at my sleeve.

_Damn, more fan girls. Wait, I'm not Prince anymore, how can that be possible? Doesn't that mean its a pervert? Bastard, wait until I-_ I turned around to - A pretty girl! She was an dark elf, a bit shorter than me, and with deep green hair, green clothes, even green eyes! The only thing not green about her was her dark skin.

"Hi, I'm Elmairy Leaf, will you train with me? I'm a newbie too, and I don't want to train alone." She was shyly looking up at me.

Hey wait, that's a guys voice. Upon further scrutiny, I found her to be a "him".

I revealed a confused expression. _Why me?_ When I asked him, he looked embarrassed. "Male players tend to mistake me for a girl, and well... You know. You also look like an experienced player, did you get destroyed by the HD or ND program?"

"Yeah, how could you tell?"_ He can't tell I'm Prince, can he? I'm not that similar?_ I tried looking around for a mirror without Leaf noticing me, but couldn't find one. Drat! What now?

"You walk around like you're used to the difference in realism. Most new players take a while to get used to it." _That makes sense._ I accepted his explanation and asked a new question in my mind. "But why me? I haven't gone out training. And how did you know I was female?" Leaf seemed embarrassed. "You don't act like a guy and you're just the first RE player I've been able to find that isn't male who might want to train with me."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him along. "Alright, fine. Come one, let's go train!" After we walked away from the town, I suddenly remembered. "Hey, Leaf? What class are you and level?" "I'm level 11 and a archer." he replied, and just then pulled his weapon out as we entered the woods.

That reminded me to draw my own blood red blade. I heard a gasp from Leaf. When I turned to look at him, he was on the floor, shaking slightly. "My god! That's the twin of the Black Dao, the Bloody Dao. Its also a growing type weapon, only able to be used by an Assassin! How much luck do you have to get this sword?" I slouched, not caring anymore. "Let's just go and train."

So we ended back in the forest, fighting more mobs with my new skills and sword.

Eclipse has learned a new ability: Persistent Attack

Yes! Just like Continuous Attack! Now I can get all of my moves back! Assassins class must be no different from Warriors Class! I was finally feeling like Prince again. Glancing over at Leaf, I shivered. He was watching a pretty girl in another group go by while still being able to turn the cats into pin cushions.

I looked around, trying to find any useful loot. _Drat! They still only give you mantous!_ I stared angrily at the dead carcasses before me. _Why would sabertooth tigers carry meatless buns?_ I spotted another innocent mob waking unknowingly nearby, and went to attack it mercilessly.

At that point, I decided to check my stats. I had already regained many of my attacks. After all, who could copy my own moves if not me?

Name: Eclipse | Gender: Female  
Level: 19 | Race: Elf | Class: Warrior | Reputation: 0 | Health: 260 | Mana: 110 | Unspent skill points: 0 | Strength: 35 | Physique: 21 | Agility: 30 | Intelligence: 5 | Willpower: 4 | Wisdom: 5 | Charisma: 16 | Luck: Unknown | Abilities: Buddha's Mountain's Phantom Kick – Ability Level 4, 40% chance of tripling attack power when using leg attacks (multiplier does not include weapon(s)' attack power) / Dice – Ability Level 7, attack power +20% when using Dice / Crazed Roar – Ability Level 3, reduces enemy defense by 4% / Persistent Attack – Ability Level 6, can attack continuously for up to 8 times

I rearranged my stats until I felt they were distributed nicely.

"Alright, let's head back." I was just getting hungry.

"Well, well, well. It seems unusual for a woman to be that into covering herself with blood, never less fighting with only one other companion. Care if I join you?" I turned from my cutting board - no, my grinding area, to see a handsome, tall human, with gleaming golden hair, red eyes, and a winning smile. He held a book, which by the looks of it, was a rare item only mages used.

"What's your name?" I grabbed my loot then stepped away from my kill. He gave me an appraising look before replying. "Solaris Emperor. Also, my brother wishes to join."

When he mentioned his name, Leaf's eyes widened. "Do you mean the guy who once held 30% of the worlds economy, Devon Solaris? That guy is still famous!" (If you haven't read Eclipse Hunter, also by Yu Wo, you wouldn't know this guy.) "He was nicknamed the Solaris Emperor for his cruelty toward anyone who went against him."

Leaf noticed the strange look I was giving him. "What? I'm a history major. I especially know about The Solaris Emperor. He was amazing!" His eyes began to get that idolizing gleam that I had gotten used to seeing as Prince in the eyes of members of Infinite Hamlet.

Another boy, this time an angel, perhaps 15 from his looks, peeked around his brother. (I swear, I didn't mean for Dark Sun to seem like Doll's replacement. He's just another character from Eclipse Hunter) He looks like the kinda cute, little brother type. His metal wingspan was quite large, even for an adult angel. Platinum silver hair, an innocent look on his face. It would have created an adorable atmosphere if not for the giant red bladed scythe he was holding, or the shinobi1 gear he was wearing. "I'm Dark Sun. Can I join too?" he shyly looked up at me.

"Sure, I guess. What are your classes and levels?" I walked over to them. "I'm level 16 Mage, my brother is a level 18 Warrior." Solaris answered. Warrior? That kid? I wondered what that class must be like since Assassins took over the old warrior moves. "Alright, let's go kill stuff and see what you've got."

Dark Sun was standing at the front of the group, his kid-like expression gone, replaced with the cold, dead eyes of a killer.

_What, does he have dual personalities?_

Solaris was no different. He found mobs weaknesses in an instant, and somehow predicted their every move. It was almost terrifying, but I kept my blood elf face up, laughter bubbling from my chest as blood sprayed all over my clothing. It had become such a natural part of myself that it was hard for me to put it away in battle.

When we finished I checked my stats again and distributed the points until they read:  
Name: Eclipse | Gender: Female  
Level: 21 | Race: Elf | Class: Assassin | Reputation: 0 | Health: 450 | Mana: 100 | Unspent skill points: 0 | Strength: 40 | Physique: 24 | Agility: 36 | Intelligence: 5 | Willpower: 4 | Wisdom: 5 | Charisma: 16 | Luck: Unknown

We continued to fight, but just slicing up slimes and those bloody cats we're not enough for me. Pulling my mask off,_ damn that thing is hot!_ I turned back to my new team. "Alright, I think we're ready for a boss. Let's go find the Sabertooth boss!"

Leaf snorted. "Jeez Ankh, are you in a hurry? You seem so rushed to level up." I paused in my search for the boss, turning to them. _I should tell them, even if they laugh._ "I am aiming to become the reborn Prince." I mumbled, not daring to look straight at them.

The silence was excruciating. I peeked up to glance at what I suspected would be stifling laughter. My head continued to rise instead, to see Leaf and Dark Sun giving me curious expressions that quickly turned into encouraging looks, and Solaris was deep in thought.

"Uh, Solaris?" I warily asked, afraid he might leave with his brother. I had grown attached to them, I didn't want them to leave. "Don't go..." I whispered, slowly trailing off.

"Go? Go where? I'm just coming up with a plan to make us level up faster. You do want to become the reborn Prince right Eclipse? From what I can tell, you have the Blood Elf part down pretty well. If you were male I would have thought you would be Prince RE playing the game on a different continent."

Leaf was staring at me with glowing eyes. "Yeah, you fight like him too. I saw a video on the website with him fighting The Director of Life. You have the same exaggerated movements." I bonked him on the head for that remark.

"Many don't know that the Assassin's class is the old Warrior class, so you can get moves similar to Prince's. Apparently some of the rumors say you need to know Prince's skills to pass the test, and many players mess up from the beginning because they chose to become a Warrior instead of Assassin, which replaced the Warrior class."

0oOo0

Leaf couldn't help but giggle as Eclipse turned to look at Dark Sun, his shining eyes had begun to mirror mine. "Ankh is so cool! Just like Prince! Can I call you Dage?" (I swear, Dark Sun is a real character!) Solaris nearly fell over when Dark Sun said that, but caught himself and straightened back into his original position, glaring at Ankh out of the corners of his eyes. I giggled. Dark Sun must not realize that Eclipse is a girl! "Uh, why?" she hesitantly patted him on the head.

He continued to glow, and I had suspicions that had to do with the strong holy light inside his angel body. His eyes were cast downward. "So I can't call you Dage?" He mumbled, disappointed. Solaris now openly glared at her. She looked like she didn't notice him at all. It took one glance at Dark Suns face before Eclipse gave in. "Ok, go ahead and call me Dage." She smiled at him.

She really looks like a guy, and she has the height, attitude and charisma to pull it off. I could barely tell she was a girl unless she hadn't complained about the food, going through the details, and even that was a guess._ I wonder how Solaris found out._

Focusing again at the drama playing out before me, I was sure Solaris was going to have a meltdown from the conflicted emotions flashing across his face as he watched the exchange between Eclipse and Dark Sun. I couldn't help but let a giggle escape. Eclipse glared at me, for how could I just stand by and leave her in such a predicament?

The look on her face made me break out into peals of laughter. She looked ridiculous with her face scrunched up like that.

System notice: time, 9:55.

"Well, I guess its time to go, see you guys tomorrow." Eclipse was looking up at her alarm before turning and waving bye to us as she faded out into the real world.

0oOo0

Lan logged off and got up, staring out her window until sunlight peeked over the horizon, spreading into the room, until all of a sudden, my bedroom door was rudely kicked open. Yang Ming's eyes lit up at the sight of the gaming helmet in my hands. "Sis?, were you playing?" he asked excitedly. Seeing him so happy, I had no choice but to slowly nod. His eyes grew wide, "What level are you?"

"Level 21." I said grudgingly. Yang Ming immediately sped out of my room, probably to tell everyone in Odd Squad that might still be playing. Thank God that today was Saturday…I didn't want to go to school yet...

Footnotes  
1. Shinobi is another word for ninja.

***cry, having to call cats disgusting is so horrible! But I felt it would put Lan too far OOC, and that definitely isn't going to happen.**

**Hey guys, I hope you like my new and improved chapter. If it takes too long for me to upload the next one, I will put up a preview of the third chapter. I hope you like! I decided to change Ankhs name to Eclipse, it just sounded cooler... so, yeah. bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize to those reading this story. enough people have disliked this story and have shown me what I should have done with this story. Thus I am discontinuing it. I apologize for those who are dissapointed. I guess this story is not my forte. However, I see my stories as my childern, and parents should not denounce their children, so I will keep the current story as it is and not delete it. Also the problem between Ankh and Eclipse is in another story I misstook Eclipse for Ankh and referenced her name in that story, and wanted to fix it. So there are parts where I missed changing the name, also in the description. I regret that it came to this and apologize for those who feel the way they do about it.


End file.
